


Quod me nutrit me destruit

by Luz Beata (AdelaideScott)



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/F, F/M, Treason
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:52:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelaideScott/pseuds/Luz%20Beata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Tú destruíste su arma. Y yo lo maté. He devorado a ambos. Como no tengo suficiente experiencia, han quedado los despojos, por supuesto. Pero sus almas están dentro de mí, Kim. Siéntelas...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quod me nutrit me destruit

**Author's Note:**

> 7.El carro.Tabla tarot.Retos a la carta.

Quod me nutrit me destruit

-¿Qué...? Oh, Dios mío, ¿qué...?

(besos, sí. Calor entre las piernas, sí. Kim Diehl se ha acostumbrado a eso que ahora le da vergüenza y le  
causa gran rechazo)

-¡Jackie! ¿Qué...?

Pero la mencionada le cubre la boca con la propia. Explora la cavidad, roba sus palabras sorprendidas y Kim  
hace una recolección de los hechos previos a su pérdida de sentido.

Porque eso fue.

El perro dentro suyo la salvó de...

-¿Dónde está...?

En la oscuridad, los ojos de Jacqueline brillan malignos, como el fuego de las antorchas, cuando se separa  
solo para señalar en un rápido ademán al suelo, donde...

-¡No!

(eso era el sabor extraño en la tibia boca de Jackie)

-Tú destruíste su arma. Y yo lo maté. He devorado a ambos. Como no tengo suficiente experiencia, han  
quedado los despojos, por supuesto. Pero sus almas están dentro de mí, Kim. Siéntelas...

Jacqueline, desnuda, lleva los dedos temblorosos de la horrorizada Kim hacia su vientre. Una Kim a la que se  
le escapan las lágrimas.

-Ox...

Que sus labios tiemblen no hace retroceder a Jackie. Ella lame dicho llanto y se sube sobre el regazo de Kim.  
Como cuando eran...

Como antes de...

-¡Shhhh! No muestres arrepentimiento. Tenemos que estar bellas y frescas para cuando cenemos con Aracné,  
que nos ha pedido estemos presentes como invitadas de honor. ¿Lo puedes creer? Por eso trato de que te  
relajes.

Los dedos de Jackie penetran con más impaciencia que dulzura en sus atenciones. Kim se tiende, aún  
llorando y sin llegar al orgasmo por muchas insistencias.

Trata de recordar.

Ox corriendo.

Levantando las manos para pedirle...

...que vuelva en sí.

Y Jackie, veloz como un fuego fatuo...

...Oh, Dios, por qué.

(Pero Kim sabe. Porque es una bruja. Y las brujas...)

-Vamos, Kim, hazlo.

Ella se muerde los labios con Jacqueline presionándose contra sus muslos, succionando furiosamente su  
pezón, intentando excitarla y logrando solo respuestas mojadas pero estériles de su cuerpo: una masa cruda  
que a duras penas...

(Ox es eso en el piso y también lo que colorea los labios de Jackie, lo que a su vez Kim siente en el fondo de  
su garganta y seguramente...)

-Yo...

Jackie se detiene en seco cuando Kim le sujeta la muñeca, ojos aún en blanco.

-Ya veo.-dice, aunque es evidente que no vé nada de lo que sucede dentro de Kim.-¿Quieres ser tú el  
hombre? No me importaría. Pero apúrate conmigo, ya sabes que no me gusta esperar por lo bueno ni que  
sean muy gentiles.

Jacqueline se tiende separando las piernas y coloca a Kim sobre ella, asegurándose de que su rodilla la roce  
en la parte más húmeda, indicándole a su Técnica que comience cuando lo desee.

Kim vuelve en sí -como Ox quería, pero tarde, muy tarde, extremada e inútilmente tarde- para preguntarle:

-¿Tu caudal energético está bajo desde la batalla?

Jacqueline contesta con sinceridad despreocupada, sonriendo y apoyando sus manos en los homóplatos  
desnudos de Kim.

-Ha subido por las almas que comí pero debo asimilarlas. ¿Por qué...?

(por un momento, antes de que Kim le rompa el cuello en un solo movimiento, comparten una chispa de la  
vieja comprensión muda que las hacía amigas de verdad)

-Debo regresar a la Academia.-murmura Kim, ensangrentada y desnuda, buscando su ropa en el suelo, sin  
sentir que más lágrimas le bajan por el rostro y que no solo la desgarran naciendo desde dentro de su ser.


End file.
